After Collage
by Everything Sparia
Summary: Spencer is back from UPenn but she comes home to alot of changes! Some of her friends followed there dreams and became successful...But one kinda took a wrong turn and now Spencer will do anything to help her best friend! SPARIA (pm me any sparia story idea and I will write it)
1. First Day Back

**HELLO EVERYONE**

**I am Everything Sparia. This is my first fanfic and its an Idea I though of myself…BUT if you have ANY sparia story Ideas that you want me to write then please just pm me the idea or leave a review and I will write it and dedicate it to you! SO PLEASE PM YOUR IDEAS FOR ANY SPARIA FIC**

**P.S , I think this story will be mostly in Spencer's pov….but it could change.**

Spencer's point of view

I drove up to my old home in RoseWood. Its been 4 years since I came home and 4 years since A was reviled, as Mona, Jenna, Shunna and Cece Drake as Redcoat. Now they are locked up, and A hasn't texted me once since I left.

I've been studying at UPenn, my dream school. But, I kinda lost contact with my family and friends. I talked to my mom and dad like once a month, and I haven't talked to Aria, Hanna and Emily at all. After I left we might have texted a bit for the first month or two. But then it just stopped.

Hanna stayed in RoseWood, with Caleb, of course. She was following her dream to be a fashion designer so she had to stay in RoseWood and work at her internship, I wonder if she ever did get her own line of clothing? Emily's shoulder got better and she got her Swimming scholarship to Danby with Paige. Then there was Aria, she had gone off to some amazing Art school in London UAL, she was so happy when she got accepted. I still remember her jumping up and down and hugging me to death when she opened that acceptance letter. Of course I was happy for her, but she was going all the way to London, and out of all the girls, I wish I could have stayed connected to her.

She was my best friend. She was everything to me. But we went our different ways. I wonder where she is now? Probaly still with Ezra, he had moved to London with her. When I herd that they were moving there together, I knew that they had to be together forever.

I sighed and got up out of my car. I mentally prepared myself for what I was about to walk back into. My RoseWood life.

"Spencer!" My mom shouted as I walked through the front door. "Hey, mom" I said as my mom pulled me into a hug. "Spencer, your home!" My dad had said when he entered the door and pulled me into a hug as well. "I've missed you guys" I said as I was now hugging both my parents. "We missed you too" They said and pulled away. "So, wheres Melissa?" I asked. My mother sighed. "Unfortantly, Melissa couldn't come home" She said. "But, she'll come home, she always does" My dad reassured me. I frowned. This is so like Melissa I though. "So, why don't you go upstairs and un pack." my Mom said. "Ok" I said and started heading up the stairs.

I entered my bedroom and all the memories came rushing back as I saw the pictures on my dresser. One of me and Toby, we had to break up when we left for school, but I wonder if I will see him again? There was a picture of me and my friends at graduation and a picture of me and Aria at the beach. There was also a picture of me and Hanna and one of me and Emily. I really hope, I get to see them again, I've really missed them.

I put away all my stuff and decided to go take a walk around town. I left the house and started to walk down the street, as I was walking, I noticed not to much has changed. A car came down the street and stopped in front of me, the window rolled down, revealing Toby.

"Toby!" I said excitedly. "It is you, hop in" he smiled. I climbed into the front seat next to him. "Oh, my gosh, its been so long" I said. "Too long" he said and pulled me in for a hug. "What have you been doing?" I asked. "I have my own carpentry business" Toby said proudly. "Thats awesome" I smiled at him for following his dreams.

"So how about you?" he asked. "Well I just finished school" I said. "What plans do you have now?" Toby questioned. I sighed. "To be honest I don't really know" I answered honestly. Toby briefly frowned but then quickly shook it off. "Well, hey, I bet your curious what everyone else is up too?" He asked me. "Um, of course!" I said happily.

Toby started the his truck up again and began driving and talking. "Well, Emily's going to be in the Olympics" Toby stated. "Whoa! Really? how about Paige?" I asked very happy for Emily. "Well Emily and Paige kinda broke up two years ago." Toby told me. "Wait? What!" I said confused. "They went different ways, but Emily ended up dating a new girl, Sarah." Toby told me. I was kinda shocked, I though Emily and Paige would be forever together.

"What else?" I asked. "Well, Hanna has her own line of clothing and in her own company" Toby said. "Thats amazing!" I said. "Yah, sure is! she is no longer an intern she hires the interns." Toby smiled. "Wait! Is she still with Caleb?" I questioned. Toby laughed just a bit at my panic. "Yes, they are still happily together" Toby smiled. "Oh, thank goodness." I said.

"How about Aria? Do you know whats going on with her?" Toby didn't answer right away. "Umm, Spence, Aria, kinda went down a _different_ path" He said slowly. "What do you mean?" I asked very confused. Toby sighed. "Well four months after she went to London, her and Ezra broke up" I cut Toby off from whatever he was going to say next. "Wait! Her and Ezra _broke up!_" I shouted. "Yeah" Toby frowned. "So what is she doing now?!" I asked.

"Well, at an Art exhibit, she met this guy named Jake, and he owns and hosts a bunch of exhibits and he liked Aria's work. So her work is _really_ famous now, and she's featured in tons of shows"…Toby said. "Thats good, but why do I feel like theres a _but_ coming" I asked.

"Well, after her work got famous she didn't think she needed to finish school, so she dropped out and now she's dating that Jake guy and there both just completely wild party people, they have parties every weekend, here in RoseWood." Toby told me. "She dropped out of school and become a _wild partier_?" I asked angrily. "Yah, her and Jake are kinda out of control" Toby said. "I can't not believe this, why would Aria want to do that with her life" I asked mostly to myself. "Its the Jake guy, there unseperable and she does anything he wants" Toby told me.

I didn't answer Toby, I was too lost in thoughts, two of my friends followed there dreams and became successful, and the other one, the one I cared most about is just some party girl?!

"You, know Spence, there having a party at the Jake's younger brother's Frat house, as a end of the year thing, tonight. Toby said to me. "We should go!" I quickly said. "Really, you want to?" Toby asked me. "Yes, I want to see Aria." I said. "Oh, more then just Aria will be there, _everyone_ will, Hanna and Emily and probably everyone from senior year too! They were planning this one for _ages_!" Toby told me. "Well then we defanilty have to go" I smiled in his direction. "Great" He said

**What do you think? Should I keep going with this? I want to…but what do you think? REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET ANY SPARIA STORY IDEA YOU HAVE JUST PM ME AND I WILL WRITE IT ;)**


	2. Lets Get This Party Started

**Hello everyone!**

**So, I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be…..should it be LONG or just like 6 chapters?**

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**AND DONT FORGET ANY SPARIA STORY IDEA YOU HAVE I WILL WRITE IT!**

**JUST PM ME YOUR IDEA AND I WILL WRITE A ONE-SHOT, TWO-SHOT OR THREE-SHOT ANY SPARIA STORY IDEA YOU HAVE PLEASE JUST PM ME THE IDEA!**

**ok I hope you like chapter 2 of "After Collage"**

Spencer's point of view

I was currently going through all my cloths trying to pick out the perfect outfit for tonight. Toby came over and he was looking around my room. "Wow, I missed this room"He said. I sighed. "Wanna stop reliving memories and help me find something to wear?" I asked desperately. Toby let out a small laugh. "Spence, its a collage party, just wear something nice but still normal." He said. "What does that mean?" I asked confused. "I should not have to give you clothing advice" Toby laughed. "Fine, your right" I said and went back to looking myself.

I finally decided to wear a skirt and a top that showed just a bit of my stomach, "What do you think?" I asked Toby. "Perfect!, its sexy but still classy" He smiled. I laughed a bit. "Ok, good" I said. Toby checked his watch, "We should leave in 30 minutes" he told me. "Ok, want to grab a bite to eat first" I asked. "Sure that sounds good" He said and we left my house and piled back into his truck.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked. "Well, we could go to the Grille" Toby said. "Yes! I have missed the Grille!" I smiled. "Ok, to the Grille it is" Toby said happily. I began thinking, If maybe me and Toby would end up getting back together, I wasn't sure if I wanted to get back together with Toby though. After all we went through, we broke up because of school and now here we are getting food together and going to a party together just like old times.

Maybe we would get back together but I couldn't right now, not yet. I have to see what my friends are up first, I have to see what Aria up to first. I have to be in RoseWood for at least a full day before I get a boyfriend.

Me and Toby ate and had regular chit chat until we were on our way to Phily. "So the party is at a Frat House?" I asked again. "Yah, Jake's little brother's Frat House, remember?" Toby asked. "Yah, I remember you telling me that" I said remembering our conversation.

"Hey, Spence, your not going to like….freak out. Right?" Toby asked. "What do you mean freak out?" I asked a bit hurt. Toby sighed. "Spencer, I know, you and Aria have always been the closes, and Arias really changed." Toby told me. I sighed. this was Aria we were talking about, the Aria that used to study with me and always talked about going to a good school and having a successful life. how much could she really change. I thought. "Ok" was all I said to Toby.

The rest of the drive was filled with light conversations and listening to the radio before we finally got to the Frat House. I was shocked at the site I was seeing. "Well, were here" Toby said. "Wait!" I said before he got out of the truck. "What?" He asked. "Its just, this place" I started. "Yah, I know, come on wait until you see the inside" Toby said and went out to open the truck door for me. "You reddy?" He asked. I nodded.

This place was defanitly a wild collage party. Me and Toby walked up to the house and I could already here music blaring and there was already drunk people making out outside. I gulped. "Here goes nothing" I mumbled to myself.

We walked inside and it was crazy, the music was loud there was no real lights just colourful beams of light coming from everywhere, there was tons of drinks and red cups everywhere, and there was drunk people dancing and kissing along with games of spin the bottle and truth or dare going on.

There was a few people just sitting on couches and talking with others but the majority was drunk and doing something. I looked around to see if I saw anyone I knew, I saw Noel dancing with some girl. I also spotted Jason and reminded myself to make a point to talk to him later. Right now i have to find my friends.

"Hey, I'm going to go find some of my carpentry budies," Toby said to me. "Wait! don't leave me alone" I begged him. "Look, he said pointing to a blond sitting at a table with a long haired boy." I smiled. "Hanna" I said and began walking to her.

"Hi" I said as I walked in front of Hanna. "Oh, my God! Spencer!" Hanna shouted and jumped up to hug me. I laughed a bit before screaming back, "Hanna!" "I've missed you so much! come on sit" She motioned to the seat next to her.

"Hey, Spence." Caleb said to me. "Hey" I greeted him happily. "Its so nice to see you guys still together" I pointed out. "Yah" Hanna gushed. "Where going to be together forever." She said.

Then a tanned girl came over. "Spencer!" Emily shouted. "Emily!" I shouted back and jumped up to hug her. "Man, its so good to see you!" Emily said. "Yah, and its a surprise, how did you even find out about this party?" Hanna asked me as me and Emily sat down next to her. "Hey, I'll let you catch up" Caleb said and left the table.

"Toby, told me about it. I told the girls." "Whoa, you and Toby is that happening again?" Hanna questioned. "No, Hanna we just ran into each other and he's been telling me whats been going on" I said. "Oh, so we don't have to fill you in" Emily smiled. "Um, well, this is one thing I want to ask" I said. Hanna and Emily shared a look. "Aria?" Hanna asked me. "Yes" I replied.

Emily sighed. "Well, what did Toby tell you?" she asked. "That she and Ezra broke up, she met Jake, dropped out of school and now she's out of control" I said quickly. "Well, thats pretty much what happened" Hanna said.

"Come on guys, Aria, really, she always cared so much school and her future" I said confused. "Its Jake, I'm telling you" Hanna said mostly to Emily. "Toby said the same thing" I sighed. "Arias dream still came true" Emily reassured me. "Yah, she's really famous in the Art world" Hanna joined in. "She just, has….other stuff going on too" Emily said slowly. "Guys, parting every weekend isn't, other stuff" I said. Hanna shrugged.

"She's her own person, and its really too bad she didn't finish school and stuff but its not like she's some hobo." Hanna told me well taking a drink of what ever was in the red cup in front of her. I sighed. "I mean, I guess but is she really that different?" I asked. "Why don' you see for your self" Emily said pointing behind me.

I turned around to see a short brunette girl stumble into the room in a tight short black dress with a big muscular guy following close behind. They laughed un controllably and they where passing back and forth a joint, and they bearly pulled away from each others lips to smoke though. It was Aria and Jake.

"_Thats_ A-Aria." I stuttered out. "Yup" Hanna said staring in there direction. Jake then picked up Aria over his shoulder and she squealed as they walked off down to the basement for the Truth or Dare game that was starting down there.

"_Wow_" was all I was able to say after they were gone and I turned back to Hanna and Emily. "Come on why don't we go play, and you guys can say hi" Hanna suggested. "Spence, you, _don't_ have to" Emily told me. "No, its ok, I did miss Aria" I said. "Yay! ok lets go get down there before they start the game!" Hanna said happily.

"Im going to go get Sarah. Emily smiled. "Ok, I'll go find Caleb, then we'll meet in the basement" Hanna told me and Emily. "How about you, Spence, you going to _get_ Toby?" Hanna winked. I sighed. "I guess" I said before walking off to find him.

A few minutes later the 6 of us were heading to the basement. "Hi, I'm Sarah, a blond tall girl said and held her hand out towards me. "Hi" I greeted and shook her hand. "My _girlfriend_" Emily said to me. "Yah Toby filled me" I told Emily. "Oh, Toby _filled_ you in, huh?" Hanna looked over to me with a wink. I sighed at her.

We all walked down to the basement that was just had couples making out all over. But in the middle of the room, there were some couches and a bunch of people sat around to play Truth or Dare. Aria was sitting in Jake's lap and sipping a drink out of a red cup. Aria looked over my way and jumped up. "Spencer!" she shouted.

**HEY EVERYONE :) ok well theres chapter 2 I hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SPARIA STORY IDEA, PM ME AND I WILL WRITE IT ;)**


	3. It Looks Ok To Me

**Guess what everyone…I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!**

**Please review.**

* * *

Spencers point of view

"Hi Aria!" I shouted back as Aria came over to me and hugged me, Jake following behind her. "Hey, babe, who's this?" Jake asked. "Jake, this is Spencer the old friend from high school I told you about." She told him. "Spence, this is my boyfriend, Jake" She then told me. "Hi" I said to him a bit awkwardly. He nodded in response before going back to the game. "Come play truth or dare with us" Aria said while grabbing my hand. "Um ok" I said nervously. Aria sat back on Jake's lap, Hanna and Caleb sat on another couch that was free and that left, Me, Toby, Emily and Sarah on the floor.

"Hey, truth or dare" Some guy asked some girl. The guy was tall and handsome but obviously very drunk. "Dare" The girl said simply. "Give me a blow job" He said. The girl thought for a moment. "Happily" She said before the two left the room. Another guy high fives the first one as they walked away. I looked up at Aria on the couch but she didn't notice me, she and Jake were to busy making out.

"Hey you, truth or dare, the guy who high fived the last one asked Sarah. "Um, truth" She said. Emily seemed to have a look of relief considering she didn't want her girlfriend giving some random guy a blow job. "How many different people have you had sex with? He asked. Sarah blushed a bit. "Three" She answered. The guy laughed a bit. "Thats it?" He said. "Eric, stop being a dick" Aria said to the guy after her and Jake had stopped their make out session. "Yeah, Yeah, how about you, Montgomery, Truth or Dare?" He asked Aria. "Dare" She said. The guy smiled. "Here, take this" He said while pulling a pill in a small bag out of his pocket. "What is it?" She asked. "Its a surprise" He said.

"Ar, don't take it, you don't know what it is" Hanna told her. "Come on Montgomery, don't be scared, its just a little pill" Eric pushed. "Give it to me" She said. Eric did as Aria told him. "Let me see it" Jake said. Aria showed him the pill. "It looks fine" Jake said. "Just cause it looks fine, doesn't mean it is" Toby cut in. "Please don't Aria" Emily pleaded.

Aria looked down to me. I knew she was waiting to see if I would protest, I knew that if I said something she might not take this random pill, I knew that if only I said something that night might have gone differently. But I didn't say a word, I don't know why I didn't say anything, but I didn't and that was a big mistake because Aria put the pill in her mouth, and swallowed it.

* * *

About twenty minutes passed since Aria took the pill. "I don't feel anything" Aria pouted. "Must have been nothing, Eric was just messing with you" Jake told her. At this point the game was over and, Aria, Jake, Emily, Sarah, Hanna, Caleb, Toby and I, were all just sitting around catching up a bit. Hanna and Caleb were in their own conversation and Toby was talking to Emily and Sarah. I wanted to talk to Aria but I got interrupted.

"Hey, Ar! Come here! We need another player for beer pong!" Some girl shouted. "Ok!" Aria called back. "I'll be back later" She said to the group before getting up and leaving. I expected Jake to follow her, but he didn't, instead he turned to me.

"So your Spencer" He said to me. "Yeah, and whats that supposed to mean?" I ask. "Nothing" He shrugs. "Just Ar talks about you" "What does she say?" I ask. "Nothing really, I mean not recently, she talked about you when we first met, all about how you were her best friend, and about how she'd be nothing without you" He told me.

_Ironic._ I thought to myself. Aria was great when she had me in her life, now she hasn't seen me and four years and it really does seem like she's _nothing._ "How'd you and Aria meet?" I ask him changing the subject, Toby told me how they met kinda, but I wanted to hear it from Jake. "She's a badass artist, we met at one of my art exhibits" He says simply. "Where are your art exhibits?" I ask him. "everywhere. I have them in London a lot cause I love the place, but I do them here in Philly and other places too" He tells me. Before I can answer him Toby comes up to me."Hey, I'm going to get a drink, come with me?" He asks. "Uh, yeah okay" I tell him while standing up.

"I thought I'd save you from talking with that douche" Toby tells me as we walk up the basement stairs. "Well, thanks, but he wasn't that bad actually" I say. "Not yet" Toby says. "You gotta get to know the guy better" I was confused but leave it alone for now. When we walk upstairs, I spot Jason again. "Hey, Im going to go talk to Jason" I tell Toby, he nods and I walk to Jason.

"Hi Jason" I say. "Oh hey Spencer!" He says hugging me. "What you been up to?" He asks. "Just finished school, Im home now, until I figure out what I want to do next" I tell him. "Spencer Hastings, doesn't know what she wants to be?" He questions. "Yeah,Yeah I know" I said. He smiles. "Don't worry, Im just kidding, I got no idea what I'm doing either" He says. "Im sure you'll figure something out, I will too" I tell him. "So, hey have you seen Aria?" I ask, Aria did disappear up here to play beer pong and in the back of my mind I'm still thinking about that pill she swallowed about half an hour ago. "Uh, she was playing beer pong…but now I'm not sure" Jason tells me. "Oh well ok, I guess I'll see you around" I tell him. "Yeah see yah Spencer" He smiles.

I walk back to Toby. "Hey, you seen Aria?" I ask him. "No, why?" He asks. "Well, she did swallow some random pill, and Im just worried about her" I tell him. "Don't worry, Spence, this isn't Aria's _first_ party, and besides the pill didn't do anything to her" He says. "Well maybe it didn't kick in yet" I say. "You're worrying to much, Spence, I'm sure she's ok" Toby tries to reassure me. But I'm still worried. I don't want Aria to get hurt. And I still really need to talk to her, we have a lot of talking to do.

"Wanna go back downstairs?" Toby asks. "I want to find Aria" I tell him. He sighs. "Well, ok, I'm not letting you go around this place alone, I will help you" He said. "Thanks Toby" I smile. "No, prob, so where do we start?" He asks looking around. "Uh, lets ask that girl that asked her to play beer pong" I say. "Good idea" Toby agrees. We push past people before we get to the beer pong table where the girl is still there playing a game.

"Hi" I say. "Uh, hi, can I help you?" She asks. "Yeah, were looking for Aria, do you know where she went?" I ask. "Yeah, this guy, Eric, wanted to talk to her" She told us. "Oh ok thanks" I say. "She's with Eric" I say to Toby. "Ok, that isn't bad, right?" Toby says. "Well, he's the one who gave her that pill!" I say frustrated. "Ok, lets look for them" Toby says. We continue walking around with no sign of Aria. "Hey, why don't you check outside, and I will check upstairs" Toby says. "Yeah ok" I agree. "Be careful" He tells me before walking off.

I head outside to see that its just as bad as inside. I look around, still not seeing Aria. I walk around the building. I then see someone lying down on the ground, passed out, I roll my eyes thinking its just some girl who drank to much, but then I notice who it is. "Aria!" I say running to her. I sit her up. "Mmmm…Spence?….Mmm" She mumbles. "Aria what happened?" I ask her, while holding her up. "I-I don't k-know, I think, it was th-the pill" She says falling into me. "You gotta get home" I tell her.

When I say those words, Aria tightness and she even shakes a bit. "Um, Spence, could I stay with you? I-I don't want to go with Jake" She says quietly, like a whisper. Im beyond confused, wouldn't see want to be with Jake?

"Of course, I gotta find Toby though, he drove me" I tell her. She nods. She's still in my arms and looks like she's about to fall asleep. Luckily I won't have to go find Toby though because I see him looking around outside. "Toby!" I call out to him. He notices me and runs over. "Hey, what happened?" He asks. "She thinks its the pill" I tell him with a look that says, I told you so. "Will you drive us back to our place. "Sure, she's not going with Jake?" Toby says. "I'll just call him later" Aria repipes. "Ok, lets go" Toby says while he helps me pull Aria up.

* * *

We got back to my house and Aria was sound asleep. Toby carried her inside and upstairs and laid her down on my bed. "Thanks Toby" I said to him. "No prob. So I guess I'll see you around" He says. "Definitely" I smile. And then Toby walks out. I sit down next to Aria. We had so much to talk about in the morning. I herd her phone buzz, it was in her hand. I grabbed it and saw it was a text from Jake. **Hey, where are you?** It read. I was still so confused on why Aria refused to go home with Jake, and I would have to ask her about that, for now I just answered Jake not wanting to worry him.** Hey its Spencer, Aria came home with me she's asleep but she will call you in the morning,** I texted and with that I fell asleep next to Aria.

* * *

**Hey ok so theres chapter 3! I will try to update much quicker this time :) **


End file.
